


Descendants of Shield

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of the adventures of the next generation of shield agents, and guess who they're parents are? None other than our favourite team! That's bound to spell trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendants of Shield

"Are you sure about doing this? You know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to right?" "Yes dad, I've already gone over all of this with mum." "I know but if you do this it will be your life. " "I know," I say gently giving my dad a reassuring smile. "This is what I want to do, trust me, it's in my blood."

* * *

 

I feel myself being jostled as I travel down unfamiliar hallways going with the flow of people pouring out of entrances from every way. I feel like this is the day that my all my life had been leading up to, and today will be the day that it all becomes a reality. I continue to follow the people in front of me, knowing that we're all going to the same place anyway. My parents had told me about this place but it was more than I could imagine. I gasped at the sight or hundreds of people filling the amphitheater as I slid into my seat. My stomach was a bundle of nerves and I tried to focus and control my energy just like mum had taught me. I smiled at the girl that claimed the seat to my left. "I'm Renee," she said with a smile extending her hand towards me. "Sophia," I said grasping her hand firmly. "I can't believe I'm here!" "I'm just living the dream," she replied with a grin looking relaxed. I nodded in agreement as the room slowly hushed as a figure walked up to the centre of the stage. "Welcome!" The man said lifting his arms, " today is the day that you begin your journey with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as Shield. As cadets you will be learning the skills of your chosen field, and if you graduate you will become fully fledged agents of shield..."

* * *

After the speech in the amphitheater I wandered through the halls trying to navigate my way to my dorm. This place was like a maze with so many corridors and hallways I felt like I would never find my way. "What are you looking for?" A boy said leaning against one of the arches of the hallway. "Uhh, just my dorm," I said looking up from the crumpled pice of paper in my hand that was supposed to be a map. "Which one are you in?" He said walking over towards me. "Winter Soldier," I replied with a roll of my eyes. The names really were a bit cheesy. "I know where that is, I can walk you there if you like?" "Really? That would be so great, I was worried that I'd be stuck here lost and just end up camping out here for the night." He smiled at me and shook his head with a small laugh as he bent to pick up my bags. "My dorm is Bilgesnipe by the way, you totally got the better dorm!" "Really? Winter Soldier sounds pretty lame and cheesy to me." "Well Bilgesnipe is the most ridiculous thing to name a dorm. We don't even have these creatures on our earth! Do you even know how ridiculous you sound when you say Bilgesnipe to other people?" I laughed at his look of mock outrage. "Ok you win, you have the worse sounding dorm." "Thank you," he nodded at me with a grin. "So what are you training for?" I asked as we continued winding down hallways. "Field agent," he replied tilting his head to the side. "You?" "Specialist," I murmured ducking my head. People always gave me that wide eyed look of surprise whenever I mentioned that I was training to be a specialist. It was like they couldn't believe that I could do it. I might be small but I know what I'm doing. "Cool," he said nodding his head. "We don't get as many specialists as we do field agents." "Yeah, how many years have you been training?" "I'm in my second year, and this is your dorm," he motioned towards the building in front of us. "Thanks," I said taking my bags from him. "You've been a real help and I'd probably still be lost if it wasn't for you." "No worries," he said taking a step back as he readied to leave. "Wait, I didn't catch your name!" I called. "Jason," he called back to me with a mock salute. "Sophia," I replied before slipping inside the building.

* * *

I flopped down on my bed with a sigh as I finally finished unpacking and putting my things away. It had been a long day today but I couldn't wait till classes started.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be scenes with our favourites so don't worry. Work in progress so don't judge too much. I hope you liked it and maybe you can guess who is descended from who, let me know what you might think. Next chapter hopefully all will be revealed and I'll start letting you guys in on who's descended from who because then we can start the fun and add in some references ^_^


End file.
